A Rogue Christmas
by WildCat7812
Summary: After suffering a broken leg from running from the Battle Bird Armada, Predator Hawk finds himself getting help in the form of the Babylon Rogues. As he and Wave see eachother again, feelings start to form this fine Christmas. X) Originally published on my deviantART account 2 years ago. Don't judge me!


**A Rogue Christmas**

Predator Hawk was riding on his blue and silver extreme gear in White Acropolis, trying to get away from the Kukku Battle Bird Armada that was on his tail.

He wore a red scarf with his outfit and had on on red and yellow goggles to protect his eyes from the falling snow.

"Perfect time to get chased in a blizzard..." he grumbled. The soldiers were shooting at him with almost perfect accuracy, frustrating him heavily. Even more embarrassing for him was that he was getting his tail-feathers kicked by Speedy, the 'weak' son of the Kukku Battle Lord, as he kept singeing Predator's body with laser blasts from his laser watch, making it much more difficult than it was for him to dodge the laser blasts from the rest of the armada. The final indignity of it all was that he was now the prey, not the predator.

Suddenly, a laser blast hit Predator's board, causing it to spin out of control abd crash-land on the blanket of snow below!

"Looks like those firing range practices paid off!" the shooter said, looking at his gun with a smile.

On the ground, Predator slowly crawled out of his hole. When he was out, he stared at his foot. It was bent to the sides and hurt very badly.

He heard the armada approaching, so he slowly tried to crawl away when a hand clamped down on his beak as he was grabbed by his arm.

He let out a muffled yell of surprise, only to look to see that a grey albatross grabbed him inside a cave entrance that was hidden by snow. It was indeed Storm the Albatross who had saved him, except Storm was wearing a yellow and black striped scarf.

"Shhh!" a younger, male voice belonging to a green hawk shushed. "Ya wanna give us away, Pred?!" It was Jet the Hawk, but he now wore a red scarf with his doot decal design on it.

"Jet," Predator said coldly after Storm removed his hand from his beak. "Should've known with the armada here."

"You're welcome," Jet answered sarcastically. "Ya wouldn't have made it without us, especially with a broken ankle!" Predator said nothing. The truth was the truth afterall.

"Better move before the armada catches wind," Jet said. "Let's go, Storm!" Jet then walked deeper into the cave with Storm following close behind, carrying Predator bridal-style, much to the blue hawk's annoyance.

When they arrived to the Babylon Rogues' airship, Jet went in and called to Wave, "Wave, we're back!"

"Did you find out what the armada was so fired up about?" Wave called back to her superior.

"Yep! It was Predator! Those bozos think he's still working with us!"

"Well, it's good thing we parked in this cave, otherwise, we would be easily exposed to the armada!"

"When can we leave?" Jet asked as Predator looked at the purple swallow with hope that it would be soon.

"Well, between the snowstorm and the armada, I'd say about a week."

"WHAT?!" Predator exclaimed. "I have to be home by Christmas time tomorrow!"

"Sorry, Pred," Wave said, shrugging her shoulders. "But with that broken ankle, you're stuck with us."

"But...But..!" Predator protested.

"No 'buts'!" Wave ordered. "You need rest!"

Storm then bursted in laughter. "Bwahahahaha! You said 'BUTTS'! HAHAHAHA!" causing Predator and Wave to roll their eyes.

"I don't need rest! I'm fine!" Predator shouted as he struggled out of Storm's arms. He tried standing on his own, but he wobbled and fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Wave quickly ran to him and helped support him up before helping to the coach, where he laid.

"Quick, you two!" she yelled at Storm and Jet. "Get the first-aid kit!"

"Wh-why?" Storm asked.

"Just go get it!" Telling that Wave was about to explode, the 2 quickly ran out to find the kit. Wave then moved Predator's feet as she sat on the third cushion of the couch.

"Huh? What're you doing?" Predator asked in annoyed voice as Wave slipped the boot over the broken ankle off. Wave then slowly moved the foot in-place before rubbing the sides to calm Predator's nerves, causing him to ease up and relax. Wave smiled at his reaction and continued to rub his foot.

Jet and Storm finally came back with the kit and caught the 2 in their moment. Jet grinned when he saw the 2 looking dreamily at eachother.

He finally said, "Sorry to disturb you 2 lovebirds, but we got the kit," with a grin.

"Just shut up and hand me the cold pack!" Wave shouted angrily, causing Jet to throw it to her. Wave then squeezed the pack, shook it, and paced it on Predator's foot. She then bandaged the foot up, so it would stay in place.

"Thanks," he said, sitting up.

"No problem, Wave said, blushing.

"So...Are we gonna eat yet, or what?" Jet asked with his arms crossed.

"Sure," Wave replied in an annoyed tone of voice.

After dinner, Predator took a nap on the couch, while Wave watched.

'What can I do to make him not hat being here?' she thought before a smile came to her beak. She grabbed her white hoodie and ran outside to find Predator's broken board.

Half an hour later, Predator woke up. He looked to see Wave standing infront of him, holding his board, now fixed with a ribbon tid diagonally around it with a bow on.

"Merry Christmas, Predator," the swallow said, blushing.

Predator was flabbergasted as he took the gift from Wave's soft hands.

"Th-thank you, Wave," the hawk stuttered. He tried to think of a way to repay her, and then he got it when he looked up at the ceiling and smiled. He lifted her up and placed her on his lap, surprising her.

"What the-?!" She exclaimed, only to be silenced by Predator when he kissed her on the lips. She looked up to see what Predator saw, and saw a plant of mistletoe over the couch. She closed her eyes, and continued to enjoy the kiss.

Story (C) WildCat7812

Jet, Wave, Storm, Speedy, and the Armada are (C) SEGA

Predator (C) Archie

This is my Christmas story. I hope you enjoyed it.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone on dA!


End file.
